A True Kodak Moment
by Dragonfly Rider
Summary: Third in the Secrets Series. A really fluffy fic with my OC, Akasha. [OneShot]


A/N: This is a really fluffy one-shot about my OCthat CPQ and my sister made me put on. It wasn't my idea! I wrote it a while back 'cause I was bored.

Disclaimer: I do not own the TMNT, or Sahara, or SpongeBob.

**A True Kodak Moment**

Akasha trudged along in the sewers, head down. A DVD was clutched in her hands, which were numb with cold. The rank stench of the sewers surrounded her, making her slightly sick. She walked a little faster.

Reaching the door to the lair, she flipped open the panel on the right-hand side. A keypad appeared. She typed in the code and the door opened, the smell of fresh pizza wafting forth, mixing sickeningly with the reek of decomposing human waste. Akasha held her breath and went inside, breathing a sigh of relief when the sewer smell was safely at her back. She surveyed her surroundings.

She could see Donatello typing as if possessed in the far corner of the lair. Music blasted from Michelangelo's room, and Leonardo was practicing in the dojo. Splinter was nowhere to be seen – probably in his room – and she could see the back of Raphael's head over the couch, where he was watching TV.

There was a mew; Klunk was winding his lithe body around her ankles, purring loudly. She smiled and scratched the kitten's head. She shrugged off her coat and scarf and tossed them onto a chair, before going over the TVs and sitting down next to Raph. He grunted a greeting and switched channels.

"Had a good day?" he asked, absent-mindedly watching SpongeBob Squarepants blow a bubble out the corner of his eye.

"Oh, it was alright," she answered. "Not too much homework, I thought I'd do it tomorrow." She waved the DVD. "Got the movie you wanted."

"Thanks," Raph took the DVD and studied the cover. "You got my email, then?"

"Duh. Did you get Donnie to type it for you again?" she teased.

"Don't like computers," Raph grouched. "Stupid hunk of junk."

"You seem to get on well enough with the TV."

"Hey, the controls are easy on this."

"Uh huh."

A period of silence followed, where they both stared blankly at SpongeBob blowing a bubble shaped like an elephant.

"It's a _giraffe!_" Patrick guffawed stupidly.

"Urgh, can we _please _change the channel?" Akasha complained. "I hate this show!"

"Don't say that in front o' Mikey," Raph chuckled. "He loves SpongeBob."

An hour passed without incident. They ate pizza, and made some popcorn, before sitting down to watch the movie, _Sahara, _at around ten o'clock.

Raphael's eyes appeared glued to the TV screen. Akasha, bored of the movie, let her eyes wander around the lair. It looked exactly like it had the previous day, and the day before that, and the day before that. She yawned lazily and slid side-ways, until she was leaning on Raph's arm. He stiffened momentarily, then relaxed and continued to shovel in popcorn.

Akasha's hand groped for the popcorn bowl, scooping up a handful of kernals, stuffing them into her mouth, she chewed unenthusiastically. As her hand reached for more, her hand brushed Raph's. She felt a blush begin to creep up her cheeks, but ignored it and grabbed more popcorn.

Time ticked on. Akasha began to get sleepier and sleepier. She fought to keep her eyes open. Mikey slouched in and sat in the chair, watching the movie with a mildly interested look on his face. Akasha yawned again, she felt so tired…

* * *

"Do you think she's awake yet?"

"I dunno. Akasha?"

She couldn't be bothered to answer the call. She kept her eyes closed, hovering somewhere in between unconciousness and conciousness. The voices continued.

"Aw, just let her sleep," Raph grumbled.

"You just like her falling asleep on you," Mikey teased.

"If you were any closer, I'd smack you upside the head," Raph snarled.

Akasha jerked awake.

"Wh – wh – what time is it?" she yawned hugely, stretching.

"Half one," Donatello answered. He was seated on the couch next to her, eyeing her and Raph with mild interest. "You tired?"

"Me? No, I'm never tired at one thirty in the morning," Akasha replied sarcastically. Noting that the DVDs menu was on, she said, "How long's the movie been off?"

"A while," Leonardo shrugged. He was sitting on a chair, toying with the remote. "We thought that if we put it on live TV it would wake you up."

"I don't care," Akasha answered. "You can put it on. I'm just going back to sleep." She put her head on Raph's shoulder and almost immediantly dozed off.

* * *

"Sheesh, Raphie, you two getting serious?" Mikey asked, raising his eye-ridges at Akasha's sleeping form.

"Shut up," Raph warned.

"C'mon, bro, ya like her?"

"I said _shut it_."

"I mean it's obvious she likes you…"

"Mikey!"

"D'you like her back?"

"Mikey, I'm warning you!"

"Is she your _girlfriend_ now?"

Raphael, completely forgetting Akasha, launched himself off the couch at his younger brother, causing Akasha to wake up instantly. Mikey squeaked and ducked behind the chair, which Raph shoved on top of him, pinning him to the ground.

"TAKE – IT - BACK!" Raph roared, quite beside himself with rage, and unaware that Akasha was now watching the whole thing. Mikey was shrinking against the floor, away from his furious older brother.

"Take what back?" Akasha asked. Raph froze. A sly grin spread over Mikey's face.

"Mikey, I'm serious, you better not –"

"I said you were his girlfriend!" Mikey squealed, shielding his head with his arms.

Akasha blinked, nonplussed.

"So?"

"You're not bothered?" Mikey asked, disappointed at his failure to annoy her.

"No," she shrugged. "Why would I be?"

"Raphie was," Mikey pouted.

"Was he?" Akasha said, looking at Raph. "Interesting. Look, guys, I'm exhausted, so I'm just gonna head home, 'k?"

"You can stay," Leo pointed out from his chair, where he was flicking uninterestedly through a magazine. "We're gonna turn in soon, anyway, you can sleep in one of our beds and we can sleep on the couch."

"Nah, it's okay. My mom'll be worried." Akasha got up, collected the DVD, and yawned hugely before saying goodbye and going to fetch her jacket.

"I'll walk you home," Raph offered, longing to get away from Mikey.

"Yeah, okay," she replied, ignoring Mikey's wolf whistling.

They left the sewers in silence, and trudged along the streets, snow swirling around them.

"Um, I hope you didn't mind the whole 'girlfriend' thing," Raph said unexpectedly. "I didn't know you were awake."

"I don't mind. I've been teased about it before."

"You've had a boyfriend?"

"One or two," she said airily. "None as good as you, though."

"I'm your –?" he asked nervously.

She shrugged.

"Dunno."

They had reached her doorstep.

"Well, I should go," she said. "G'night."

"G'night."

Akasha hesitated, expecting him to do something, but he just stood there, as if at a loss. She was about to turn to leave, but he caught her arm, and leaned in toward her.

Akasha had had precious few real kisses before, and of them all, this one certainly came out on top. Raph seemed to be testing the ice, to see if she minded. Far from minding, she kissed him back, which seemed to surprise him more than anything. Her arms around his neck, his arms around her waist, with the cold January wind whipping snowflakes around them. A true Kodak moment.

The kiss was gentle, yet erotic. Fireworks were going off in Akasha's head, and she felt disoriantated, her legs like jelly.

_Omigod, _she thought weakly. _This is really happening…_

Raphael drew back, panting. He grinned shakily.

"Uhhh…"

"Yup, you're my boyfriend," Akasha grinned back.

"You won't tell Mike?"

"Do you honestly think I'd tell that buffoon? We'd never hear the end of it."

"I thought you didn't mind being teased?"

"Well, I don't enjoy it."

Realizing his hands were still resting on her waist, he yanked them back, flushing.

"Well, um, 'night."

She watched him walk away, humming. Akasha smiled and stepped inside.

* * *

A/N: Review and/or messages are welcome.


End file.
